Un eterno amor
by YhophyWC
Summary: -Tú…tú eres la razón de mi existir,tú eres el eje de mi mundo–solté un suspiro de dolor,me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella,pero Bella con aquella sonrisa feliz,alentadora,con aquella mirada llena de comprensión,felicidad y amor...


**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes –Edward & Bella-fueron tomados de la saga creada por Stephenie Meyer ^^ , la trama es mía…

"

**Un Eterno Amor**

…_prefiero pasar una vida amando y dolido, que pasar un millón de vidas sin saber lo que es amar…_

"

Los sonidos de los pequeños animales del bosque hicieron eco en aquel día; era 13 de septiembre, hoy era su cumpleaños y la iría a visitar. Tome mis llaves y sus flores preferidas; un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, y partí rumbo a aquel lugar en el que se encontraba ahora.

Mientras viajaba por el camino empezaron a aparecer los recuerdos ,como cuando por primera vez la vi; radiante llena simpatía y belleza, o cuando en uno de nuestros experimentos para ciencias; hizo explotar los elementos en la cara del profesor , cuando me dijo que me quería o cuando me acepto como su novio, pero por ultimo predomino aquel 28 de julio cuando estábamos en nuestro pequeño hogar, sentados frente a la chimenea escuchando una triste melodía; interpretada en piano, era su música preferida _tenia altos pilares de CD en el cuarto_.

_Cuando en medio del melancólico sonido, miro por la ventana el jardín, que daba directo con el bosque; ahora estaba adquiriendo un color blancuzco a causa de los copos de nieve parecía un anuncio de televisión; esos que usan las agencias de turismo, aquel paisaje era simplemente perfecto, y de pronto me comenzó a rogar que saliéramos allí._

_-Por favor, es la primera y ultima vez que podré estar bajo aquel cielo blanco que deja caer aquellos hermosos copitos, por favor – me suplicaba con esa carita que me convencía de hacer cualquier locura, rodee mis ojos._

_-Esta bien, vamos a fuera, pero ponte un abrigo, allí no estaremos con la chimenea- dije frustrado, odiaba y sigo odiando el frío, pero por ella haría cualquier cosa, fue de inmediato por aquel saquito color café que ella tanto añoraba, tomo de mi mano y me dirigió a la puerta, en el marco de aquella pare en seco, ella volvió su rostro hacia mi con una expresión de sorpresa y susto, pero puse mi mano sobre su rostro, últimamente tan pálido y débil , y a la vez tan cálido, tan reconfortante._

_-Tú… tú eres la razón de mi existir, tú eres el eje de mi mundo –solté un suspiro de dolor, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella, pero Bella con aquella sonrisa feliz, alentadora, con aquella mirada llena de comprensión, felicidad y amor se acerco a mi y rozo sus labios con los míos y me dijo las palabras que yo tanto hoy extraño que salgan de sus labios -"te amo"._

_En aquel nuestro refugio, aquel que tiempo atrás había sido hogar de pequeños animales y hermosos verdes con algunos destellos de colores provenientes de las flores, estaba quedando a nuestro alrededor blanco, lleno de paz, recostados en el suelo sobre una manta, veía su rostro cuando de pronto me miro._

_-Edward , yo quiero que tu seas feliz, y te agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi por hacerme tan … -hizo un gesto de dolor y puso su mano en su pecho, algo no andaba bien, no podía ser; no ahora…_

_-Bella, ¿que sucede?-dije sobresaltado. Asustado por perderla en cualquier instante…_

_-Nada, ya esta… fue solo un susto-sonrío, más esta sonrisa no llego a sus orbes chocolate, que extrañaba y prosiguió- tan feliz y perdóname por abandonarte, pero gracias por haber sido el único y el mejor amor de mi vida- yo de pronto bese sus labios, y la abrase no quería despedidas. Luego de un gran tiempo, ambos estábamos callados, yo solo la miraba, parecía el rostro de un ángel, con una gran paz…_

Volví al presente cuando atravesé por aquel gran portón de color plata, que tenia en su diseño imágenes de ángeles que transmitían cierta paz y a la vez un gran dolor, seguí hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba.

-Hola mi amor, no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado, y aunque estoy por aquí a diario hoy solo quería… - no podía seguir mis palabras eran torpes a causa de las lagrimas que empezaban a salir, entre sollozos continúe- decirte feliz cumpleaños, y cuanto te amo… mira hasta tus flores preferidas te traje – trate de embozar una sonrisa, yo ya no podía seguir, estaba llorando frente a ella, frente a su tumba, hacia meses que me había dejado, pero en mi corazón seguía como siempre, ella fue, es y será mi eterno amor…

…**..**

**Bueno es algo diferente a lo que eh venido escribiendo en mi cuadernos-que pronto subiré xD – quizás algo trágico, pero me gusto, esta contado desde el punto de vista de Edward, aclaro aquí no tiene nada que ver ni la trama ni nada de Stephenie Meyer solo ocupe los nombres de los dos personajes de la saga ^^..Lo postee en FF el 2009…Esta pequeño trocito lo hice para un concurso de relatos en un flog hace ya vario tiempo, hoy lo edite (15 /04/12)para una mejor lectura… espero que sea de su agrado… nos vemos..**

…**Yhophy Welling Cullen….**


End file.
